


Needs

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Longing, M/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank takes care of Charles.</p><p>Set in the 1970s in the time leading up to Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Hank has learned Charles' body better than his own; he knows when Charles last ate (too long ago) and how much serum he's taken (a little too much), and he knows by Charles' glazed eyes when it's been too long since he's slept.

Hank can even tell which loss, which regret, is gnawing at him by the slump of Charles' shoulders.

And he knows what it means when Charles lets him into his bed, when he closes his eyes and lets Hank lay kisses across the plane of his chest; it means that Charles would do anything to forget, to stop hearing the thoughts of others or himself, and that it was Hank's duty to take care of him; Hank is a fool for thinking it could be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:  
> X-Men DOFP, Charles/Hank, caretaker.


End file.
